Cicero Fey
Under Construction Cicero Fey is an Elf who hides his identity as just another mage within the guild of (blank). Cicero's true identity is the prince, and soon to be king of Poika Palurin. He is a friend of Ferivar Kutaeminbeb, the two having known each other since childhood. He is currently staying in Fiore until the death of his father. Judging them to see if they are worthy to know of Poika Palurin's existence. Appearance Cicero Fey is a very handsome man to say the least. Elves already radiate a natural beauty and his nobility only adds to that appeal. Cicero stands 7 feet tall, looming over most, including elves, with his height. While this sometimes intimidates people his warm aura and pleasant demeanor often calm them down once again. Cicero's hair is long and soft, reaching past his shoulders in length. The scarlet hair is also present on his chin, making a nice goatee. One of his gleaming red eyes is covered by a small white mask that he wears on the right side of his face. He wears a black cassock with golden accents, along with a pair of black pants and shoes. He also has a place on his belt to comfortably hold a bottle of wine. Personality History Magic and Abilities Immeasurable Magic Power Life Magic As a member of the Fey Royal Family, Cicero possesses the unique ability to learn Life Magic, an extremely powerful magic native to his bloodline. For over 300 years, Cicero has been practicing his magic. He has poured countless hours of love and time into it to reach the zenith he stands at now. Life Magic itself deals with life and the duality between living and non living. It allows the user to quite literally bring life to the world from magic. Cicero is capable of creating life out of ethernano in all its glory. He is also able to manipulate ethernano itself to an extent, outright stopping other magic in its tracks. His magic allows him to create creatures from his wildest dreams but also destroy them without a trace. He can give or take away life at whim, draining entire area's of their sentience and spirit. Alternatively he can create whole areas of luscious life and beauty. Cicero also possess the ability to create sentience within things that lack it, the ability to give mind and body to what should be a stone. His creation will not turn on him though as he has given them life and can take it away in an instant. Besides that he can also just manually control them like puppets. Cicero can also create and manipulate plants such as trees and shrubs. He can cause massive forests to erupt from the ground or even cause a seed to reach its prime in an instant. He can even cause plants to literally bloom from ethernano. With bacteria Cicero can create various strands for various purposes. Many have described battle with Cicero like, fighting as if the whole world had turned against you. *'Absolute Eden:' This spell allows Cicero to create a large area that is filled with life magic. Within the area Cicero can cast spells at a much faster rate and some spells are more effective seeing as they are being fed more magic. *'Benevolent Creator:' This spell allows him to create creatures from his imagination out of ethernano that not only possess working minds and thoughts of their own but also anatomy down to the core. If cut, they bleed and if crushed they are crushed. The creatures are not dispelled but exist as corpses. The only real way to even identify them as magic is through high sensory skills or by hitting them with anti-magic, the only thing capable of dispelling them. *'Merciful Destroyer:' This spell allows Cicero to destroy any living being he has created, detonating it like a large bomb. He can also impart this on living beings not created by him by spreading his ethernano through them. *'Reality Puppet:': This spell allows Cicero to literally give life to inanimate objects. He can awaken a stone and give it life and a mind of its own. The soil below his feet can awaken, able to talk and think. The water in a lake can become aware of itself. An entire building and all it's appliances can become one massive being, capable of self awareness. This spell is truly terrifying when put into practice for malicious intent. *'Life-Jack:': magic is life and life is magic, the two are intertwined. With this spell, Cicero effectively takes control of spells directed at him via his own magic. Once taken over the spell becomes a sentient being that follows his commands, usually turning on its caster. This has been seen taking over all forms of magic, even powerful ones like dark or light. *'Awakening:' This spell allows Cicero to give life to life itself. When used on a living being one of two things will happen. They will either gain extremely heightened senses, abilities, and magic powers or they will be unable to function properly as their minds move faster than their bodies by a rapid amount. *'Evolution:' This spell allows Cicero to induce evolution in living things. For example Cicero can cause a grove of trees to evolve to resist fire or a beast to be able to eat poisonous things. **'Unstable Evolution:' This is an advanced but more dangerous version of the Evolution spell. When cast it causes whatever it is cast on to rapidly adapt to whatever hinders it, constantly evolving to stop even minute things. It is extremely powerful both defensively and offensively but extensive use can permanently destroy the genetic code of a creature or human. *'Great Bloom:' This spell allows Cicero to create a massive explosion of plant life from the ground, displacing the earth around it. This spell is able to create a whole forest in one use. *'Greater Bloom:' *'Grand Blossoming:' *'Transmutation:' With this spell Cicero can quite literally cause any magic to turn into vegetation. *'Apex:' With this spell Cicero can cause a living thing to immediately grow and age to whatever its prime in life would be. Such as fully growing a beast or seed to its adult form. This can even work humans. *'Apex Trance:' This spell allows Cicero to temporarily transform something, usually a human, to its prime. This is very useful for when he wants to aid someone in fighting but not age them permanently. *'Legend Creator:' This spell allows Cicero to create massive beasts, creatures, entities, and living beings that he has seen in action. His ability to replicate them scales with his overall information of them but as long as he knows what they can do he can create a near perfect copy of one. *'Myth Creator:' This spell allows Cicero to create beasts he thinks up himself. These beasts can use magic and magical abilities but only to a certain extent and can only have one ability or spell. However though this ability lacks in power in excels in diversity. The there can only be one power that power can be almost anything to adapt to any situation. *'Garden of Paradise:' This spell creates a large garden of trees that administers healing magic to whoever stands within it. Alternatively it will transfer wounds to those within it that Cicero has not deemed allowed. *'World Eater:' This spell allows Cicero to heal himself by drawing on the ambient energy of life itself. This spell can heal small wounds with ease and large ones at a slower rate. *'Law of the Jungle:' This is Cicero's most powerful healing spell. It also doubles as a form of attack. This spell can be activated whenever Cicero is holding onto a living being. When activated he will literally drain the life from them, using it to heal his own wounds, replenish his ethernano, or restore his stamina. He can regulate the amount of life he takes, allowing him to also use this to heavily weaken but not kill people. This spell can heal him at a much faster rate. It can also heal much more grievous wounds. This spell begins draining life from anyone near Cicero when used within his absolute eden. *'Chrysalis:' At close range or anywhere within his absolute eden Cicero can create a bubble around someone. The bubble will then surround with silk and anchor itself to the ground via sprouting roots. When trapped within the Chrysalis a body will fall dormant, lacking the need for any substance to fuel its body but still aging all the same. By pouring more magic into the Chrysalis from the world, Cicero can age someone more rapidly. He can also cut off the supply entirely leaving them to die within the Chrysalis. *'Yggdrasil Lock:' Cicero causes the ambient magic around a person or place to burst forth with life, causing massive trees to spring forth around them, wrapping the person or place in layers of bark and foliage. Due to the nature of this trees can spring forth infinitely, locking whoever or whatever is trapped within them away forever. When restrained by this, Cicero can drain their magic through the use of World Eater. *'Feyskin:' Feyskin is an extremely powerful magic spell. The user can bind their magic to any living thing they make contact with. By doing this the user can transfer damage directly to whatever they are tied to. Equipment Trivia *Cicero plays the harp. *Cicero's appearance is that of Cross Marin from D-Gray Man. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mages